


Run

by Kholran



Series: ORCs [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Past Character Death, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kholran/pseuds/Kholran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plague has affected a large percentage of the population, twisting them into mindless killers. Opportunistic Resurrected Cannibals (commonly referred to as ORCs) now roam the wilds, hunting down any sign of life that isn’t safely contained behind well-fortified defenses. When the city of Dale was overrun, survivors fled to a nearby island seeking refuge. But the river is running low and it’s only a matter of time before the ORCs find a way to cross. Bard has heard rumours of someone who can help, but first he has to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

Run.

The pavement under his feet is unforgiving. He feels it in his calves, his knees, his hips. He should stop.

( _What did this? Some kind of animal?  
No, these bite marks are—_ )

Run.

The air burns his nose, his throat, his lungs with every ragged breath, until they ache, until they feel like they’re going to split open. He should really stop.

( _The tenth this week?  
What the hell is going on?_ )

Run.

His heart is pounding alarmingly fast. It’s not used to this kind of strain. If he doesn’t stop, he might-

( _Authorities have confirmed the presence of a new mutation._  
 _Stay in your homes. Lock your doors and windows. Take the following precautions to safeguard your families._  
 _Report all sickness to—_ )

Run.

The forest road is too quiet. There’s nothing left out here. They’re going to hear. They’re going to-

( _Take the kids and go. There’s a safe zone on the island. They can’t swim._  
 _I’m not leaving you._  
 _You can’t help me now, my love._ )

Run.

He has to be close. His body screams at him to stop. He can’t. Not yet. Just a little farther.

( _—an especially dry summer. The river is too low. We need a contingency plan. If they find a way to cross—_ )

Run.

The bile that rises at the back of his throat tastes like copper. He’s not going to get there. He has to get there.

( _No, da! You can’t!_  
 _I need to try. He can help. He can—_  
 _He won’t come._  
 _I need to try._ )

Run.

There! It’s there! He can see the fence and the lights, but he can hear them now, right behind him. If he can just get to the lights—

( _If I’m not back and they come-_  
 _Don’t talk like that._  
 _If they come, take your brother and sister and—_ )

Run.

His legs give out and he hits the pavement hard. Get up. Get up. They’ll—

( _Promise me, da. Promise you’ll come back.  
I promise._ )

Run.

He fights his way back to his feet but they can’t hold him. He staggers again and they’re there and they’re too close and they’re—

He promised. He promised them but they’re too close and he can’t get up and they’re all around him.

He waits, but the pain never comes.

There’s something bright in the dark, flashing like—

He squints up from the ground into the falling twilight. Like light glinting off steel.

They’re falling now, all around him, with the sickening thump of flesh hitting the ground, and he retches, not entirely from his exertion.

( _He’s not one of them. Get him inside._ )

There are voices, and he wants to say something but the world is spinning and he can’t see clearly and maybe—

Maybe now he can just rest and not have to—

Run.

**Author's Note:**

> Testing the waters with this one. Format from here on out, if continued, will be a bit more traditional.


End file.
